I don't wanna miss a thing
by AikoSusuki
Summary: Sentía su corazón latir en una armonía tranquila, y se preguntaba qué estaría soñando, si es que en sus sueños aparecía su grandiosa persona. PrusiaxCanadá. ¿Fluff? . Dedicado a KarimeA.


Este fic, drabble, o lo que sea (xD) está escrito para "Un regalo para Navidad" y está dedicado a **_KarimeA _**(Espero que te guste ;w;).

_**Disclaimer**_:_ Los personajes de Hetalia ni la canción en que me basé (I don't wanna miss a thing — Aerosmith) me pertenecen, yo sólo escribo para des-aburrirme._

* * *

><p>Había ido a la casa del pequeño canadiense, ya que Francis le dijo que "era un día especial para él" y le entregó las llaves del departamento de Matthew. Claro, en ese momento estaba en París, Francia, junto a Francis y Antonio, pero el rubio estaba demasiado empeñado en que Gilbert fuera a la casa del amante de la miel de Maple, que hasta le había comprado pasajes hacia Ottawa que salía en 3 horas más. Por supuesto, él se sonrojó, y aceptó los pasajes agradeciéndole con una sonrisa, para luego ir corriendo hacia el hotel en que estaba alojado y guardar toda su ropa.<p>

Y ahora estaba en la puerta de la casa del rubio. Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, quería sorprender a Matt. ¿Qué era lo especial?, se lo preguntaría luego al menor.

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Matthew, había estado allí tantas veces, ya fuera por Francis o el mismo Matt.

Tocó la puerta varias veces. Como nadie abrió, decidió entrar, de todos modos estaba abierto.

El de lentes estaba durmiendo. Miro la hora en el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca, eran las ocho de la noche, realmente no veía esa hora para dormir. Luego recordó que su reloj estaba puesto a la hora de Alemania y la diferencia horaria, cinco horas de diferencia. Allí eran las once. ¡Canadá se dormía temprano! ¡Qué lindo!

Se arrodilló frente a la cama del de ojos violeta. Se veía tan lindo cuando dormía.

Los minutos fueron pasando y le comenzó a dar sueño, si siquiera se dio cuenta de ello, estar mirando a Matt mientras dormía era demasiado genial, ¡Hasta sonreía dormido! Podría quedarse allí para siempre.

Comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que habían pasado con ese tierno chico.

Navidades, años nuevos, las veces en las que habían coincidido en la calle o el alguna conferencia mundial - el iba con su hermano, porque él era así de awesome -, cuando Francis se lo presentó...todos esos momentos los atesoraba como preciosas joyas.

Se recostó al lado del canadiense, no por qué tuviera sueño, sino porque quería abrazarlo, quería acercar más ese pequeño cuerpo al suyo.

Sentía su corazón latir en una armonía tranquila, y se preguntaba qué estaría soñando, si es que en sus sueños aparecía su genial persona.

Lo mantiene abrazado cuidadosamente y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Le agradecía a dios - O en este caso, a Francia - que estuvieran juntos en este momento. Quería quedarse abrasándolo por siempre. Por siempre y para siempre.

No quería perderse ninguna sonrisa del rubio, ningún beso, sólo quería estar con él, así como estaban. Sólo quería tenerle cerca, abrasarlo, sentir su suave piel tocando la suya, sentir su corazón junto al suyo. Sí, quizá era muy cursi, pero ¿y qué?, Antonio siempre era cursi, y el era más impresionante y grandioso que el español, ¡así que podía ser todo lo cursi que quisiera! Le gustaría quedarse hasta el resto de la eternidad con Matthew, y no quería perderse ningún detalle de aquel ser que quería tanto.

Algo vibró en su pantalón, por lo que sacó su móvil de su bolsillo. Había recibido un mensaje del Frances.

* * *

><p><em>"¡Mon Ami Gilbert!. ¿Sabes que día es mañana?, quiero decir, hoy ;D"<em>

* * *

><p>¿Qué día era hoy? Miro el calendario de su celular. En Alemania aún era 30 de junio.<p>

·

·

·

¡El cumpleaños de Matthew! Tecleó rápidamente un mensaje dirigido a Francis.

* * *

><p><em>"¡Gracias! ¡El asombro yo te está muy agradecido por todo! ¡Y que alguien tan genial como yo te agradezca es lo más maravilloso que te sucederá en la vida!"<em>

* * *

><p>Envió el mensaje y apago su móvil. Comenzó a juguetear con los cabellos del dueño de Kimajirou. Hablando de ese oso, ¿Dónde estaba? Miró en todas direcciones. Vio a Gilbrid saltando y piando sobre el oso.<p>

Volvió a dirigir su mirada a Matt, quien estaba comenzando a abrir los ojos.

El menor abrió los ojos lentamente, y dio un pequeño salto al ver que Prusia lo tenía abrasado. ¿Cómo había llegado él allí?

— ¡Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Matt! — Exclamó el alemán mientras lo abrasaba aún más.

El canadiense se sonrojó mientras trataba de zafarse del abraso, cosa que no consiguió.

— ¿No quieres un abraso del asombroso yo? — Le preguntó mientras sonreía arrogantemente.

— N-No es eso, pero... ¿Qué haces aquí? — Susurró mientras dejaba de moverse y sólo se preocupaba de ser abrazado.

— Oh, pues eso, Matthew. Eh venido a desearte feliz cumpleaños. — Dijo mientras seguía sonriendo, pero ahora de una forma más tierna.

— ¿Enserio...? Estabas en Francia, ¿no? ¿Te lo dijo él? —

El prusiano comenzó a reír nerviosamente, ¿importaba tanto realmente quién le había dicho?

— ¡Pero debes agradecer que una persona tan asombrosamente genial como yo esté aquí! —

Matthew soltó una risita, lo único que le importaba ahora era estar con aquel chico.

— Merci, Gil. Merci d'êtreici. —

— Es un placer estar contigo, Matt. Ich Liebe Dich~ —

El menor se sonrojó un poco, pero se volteó quedando frente al prusiano.

— I love you too, Gil. — Sornrie tiernamente al decir esto. Gilbert era una de las pocas personas que recordaban su existencia. Lo abrazó más fuerte, el olor de la ex-nación era genial, al igual que el rento de él.

Gilbert sonrió mientras sentía que Williams correspondía el abrazo.

_Definitivamente Prusia no quería perderse nada de Canadá._

* * *

><p><em>Mon Ami (Francés, ¿A qué todos sabían su significado? 8D): Mi amigo.<em>

_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag (Alemán): Feliz Cumpleaños._

_Merci, Gil. Merci d'être ici. (Francés): Gracias, Gil. Gracias por estar aquí._

_Ich Liebe Dich: Te quiero — Te amo._

_I love you too: Te quiero—amo también._

* * *

><p>Bien, bien, sé que lo estoy entregando un día después de la fecha límite, ¡así que lo siento enserio! ¡Discuuuuuul~pame~!<p>

Además, también sé que se supone que la canción es triste y que el tipo se va y deja a la chica sola. ¡Pero no se escribir cosas tristes, maldición! ;w;

E-Espero que te haya gustado, y disculpa enserio la demora ;O;

¡Hice lo mejor que pude!


End file.
